


I Love It When I Hear You Breathing, I Hope To God You’re Never Leaving

by Disgusting_Depravity



Category: Mayhem (Band)
Genre: AU - Euronymous gets to make his snuff film and Varg gets fucked with a crucifix, Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Bruises, Crucifix Fucking, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drunk rape, Fainting, Knifeplay, M/M, One sided knifeplay, Rape, Snuff, Torture, Whipping, snuff film making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disgusting_Depravity/pseuds/Disgusting_Depravity
Summary: "I'll cut you up and make you dinnerYou've reached the end, you are the winner"
Relationships: Euronymous | Øystein Aarseth/Varg Vikernes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	I Love It When I Hear You Breathing, I Hope To God You’re Never Leaving

It was a windy day in Oslo but the air was also well tempered. Giving it a warm midnight feeling as dusk was nearly falling. It was about the twentieth time that Øystein had checked his watch, wondering where Varg was. ‘He’s forty minutes late! What a lazy fuck...’ he tapped against the broken glass of the watch and grunted out of frustration. No matter where they’re supposed to meet up Varg is always late, he just doesn’t give a shit.

The only thing saving Euronymous from wrecking the entire picnic area he set up was seeing Varg’s shitty Ford Fiesta roll up from the dirt road and onto the hilltop. The car door swung open, beer cans falling out and onto the ground with a tin clank. “There you are! You stupid asshole, I’ve had to wait here forever! It’s almost night and all the shit I had sitting out has gone to waste!”

It took Varg a few seconds to respond, he was clearly on the thin line between drunk and tipsy as he leaned against the frame of his car. “I didn’t come up here to get fucking yelled at Øystein, now quit bitching at me and let’s eat.”

They both took a seat on the black and white checkered blanket beneath them, taking deep breaths of the crisp air. Øystein smirked, knowing he was going to break news to Varg that would ruin his entire day, “Well, like I said when you got here. Everything went bad because you took so long.”

Varg opened his mouth to retort at what Euronymous had said, but the other man quickly shushed him and continued speaking. “The only stuff I have left over is a lukewarm bottle of wine and airport shots. Pick your poison!” 

Varg rolled his eyes and pushed Øystein back semi-playfully,”ugh you know I don’t drink, that shits disgusting”

“You’ll never like it if you don’t try it,” Euronymous nudged him on the shoulder and smirked when he seemed to cave in.

“Fine, I’ll have the airport shots but only cause they get me drunk quicker,” snatching the shots from Øystein quickly he took no time in chugging down the cheap gin and fireball whiskey.

But this fireball whiskey was flavored with something special, a good dose of GHB. Not enough to make Varg stop breathing, but just to make him have a nice dream.

He was all too oblivious to Øystein and his plan, it was funny to him. But watching as the night sky turned to a bloody maroon with a now plastered Varg made him feel quite nice on the inside. He watched as the other man laid on the blanket, smiling to himself with burning alcohol in his stomach. If this wasn’t his chance he probably wouldn’t get another.

Euronymous waited for Varg to fall asleep oh so patiently, it took about ten minutes but it was worth it. Hoisting Varg up onto his shoulder he carried the much larger man to the tree behind them; setting his back against it and grabbing the rope from the picnic basket. Øystein stood Varg up so his chest was facing the tree and tied his wrists around it, making sure the knot was tight and unbearable. 

He set a camera up, it was one that he borrowed from his mother. Stupid bitch thought it was for watching the birds, but no, this was much more than that. 

Øystein waited hours for his now captive to wake up, binging on cigarettes and stale beer until time finally passed and Varg’s eyes opened at the break of dawn. “Took you long enough,” Euronymous got up from sitting and in his drunken haze stepped toward his captive for the early morning.

“What the hell are you doing? Let me go! What is wrong with you?” Varg pleaded with him to no avail, Euronymous seemed to be in his own sort of world as he circled around the tree a few times.

What Varg really didn’t expect though is when Øystein pulled his pants all the way down to his ankles. Varg’s bare ass was exposed to the cold Norwegian air, and it wasn’t pleasant this morning. Making his pale hands into fists, he then tried to kick at the man behind him, but Euronymous quickly stepped back and pulled his hair with vicious force. Causing Varg to yelp in pain before setting his forehead against the tree bark once again.

The only thing that made his head jolt back up was hearing the familiar sound of Øystein taking his belt of. It was decorated of bullets and absolutely brutal, who knows what he could do with that thing? Varg would soon get the answer.

Bringing the belt made of only bullets down onto his ass now, it left welts a bruises in all different colors. Some were sickly yellow and others a deep purple. But each made Øystein smile more as Varg’s screams echoed into the beautiful nature before them.

It didn’t take long for Euronymous to get a pace, pure anger now rushing through his veins as he brought it down again and again. Not missing one beat. Some of the shell heads broke off and fell onto the ground, other bullets completely detached from the belt. But most of the metal was scraping Varg’s pale freckled skin and causing the slashes to bleed out heavily in the most gruesome way possible.

After a while Varg’s yells turned into low sobs and mumbled pleas as Øystein didn’t dare miss a strike on his beaten flesh. Even moving down to his thighs to bring as much pain as he could. He only stopped when he saw fit and that was when his entire backside was covered in blood and low toned bruises which molded together like an oil painting. 

It all blended like a beautiful night sky, Euronymous wouldn’t let this scene in particular go to waste. He grabbed the camera with haste and brought it over, right behind Varg. So whoever would be watching could get a good look at his pain and suffering. Setting the camera up on its stand he quickly ran back over to Varg. Who was sobbing profusely and begging to be let go. But it’s not that easy, nor was it worth it to just let him leave.

Euronymous approached Varg again, taking the knife from his drop down leg sheath and running the blade against the bare skin of his thigh. Varg strained all his muscles and tried not to scream as each slash Øystein took went even deeper.

“St-stop,” he begged quietly to the man who hovered over him, but no matter what he said Øystein didn’t miss a beat when it came to slicing his thighs over and over again.

“Whatever you say won’t make me stop,” Euronymous smiled to himself, reaching forward and getting each lock of Varg’s hair in one hand. He pulled back forcefully, ripping a sob from the already drained man.

Øystein then took the blade of the knife, quickly striking it down both of his legs. Completely splitting open the length. And as his crimson blood ran down into the grass Euronymous felt a sense of euphoria bubbling inside his chest; turning into smoke and reaching his brain. Yet in his haze he didn’t even notice the man before him had slumped down the tree and onto muddy ground.  
Varg had passed out again and Øystein didn’t know when he was gonna wake up. Slowly untying the ropes now, he let Varg’s back hit the dirt and grass. The blood was still pouring out of his wounds and seeping into the dirt as his breathing got shallower...much quieter.

He took Varg by the wrists and put his unconscious body in the center of the blanket which was wet with morning dew. Euronymous then sat on the mat behind him and dragged Varg onto his lap, waiting ever so patiently for him to awake.

And once he did he hardly moved, rolling his head from side to side against Øystein’s chest. He was clearly in pain, but that didn’t matter. Øystein loved seeing him like this, so helpless. So hurt.

He proceeded to pull Varg’s pants off completely, leaving him with only a T-Shirt and socks on. He looked cute like this, especially when covered in all that blood. Varg was still mumbling incoherent words and pleas for forgiveness, for whatever he had done. But this wasn’t going to stop Øystein from doing this to him, he really couldn’t wait.

Grabbing a ornamental crucifix from his back pocket, admiring how it’s rounded at the bottom and ridged going up to the cross. Euronymous then shifted Varg’s ass so it was sitting on his crossed legs, forcing his hole to stick out. Varg winced and made a half hearted attempt to reach up and claw at his face. But Øystein just pushed his hand back down with a chuckle.

He slicked the bottom of the crucifix with his own spit and worked it into Varg’s entrance. Watching as he gritted his teeth and bit his tongue. Euronymous was able to get it all the way in, up to the cross part where gods own son was nailed to it. He felt so blasphemous and evil, this is exactly when he meant when he told Jesus to get fucked. 

Blood trailed down all the twists and turns of the wooden crucifix, it looked beautiful; all the dark red mixed with black really popped and made it shine with a lovely glow.

Øystein worked it in and out of Varg, watched the blood drip off of Jesus face and onto the white of the blanket. He could tell Varg was about to pass out again, wrapping his fingers into the knots of his hair he pulled. “Hey! Wake up, we’re not done yet. And don’t forget to say hi to the camera,” Øystein turned Varg’s head to the lens, forcing the corners of his mouth up to make him smile. 

Euronymous leaned over Varg’s shoulder and grinned at the camera himself, still pounding the crucifix in and out of him; making him groan and roll his hips around to avoid the increasing pain. It didn’t take long for Varg’s cock to start twitching though, spurting out thick white strips of cum right onto the cross below him.

He was so worn out, so tired and ashamed. Varg knew that everything that just happened was caught on camera and would be shared online. His dignity was already gone and soon his reputation as “The Count” would follow suit, a downward spiral could not start any sooner.

Øystein got up and pushed Varg face down into the blanket, not bothering to take the Crucifix out of his bleeding entrance. He fished the keys to Varg’s Ford Fiesta out his pant pocket; taking his sweet time to drive away and just leave him there. Bloody and broken. 

Hoping someone would find him.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh how the turn tables, I wish Varg a very unpleasant die this late night and everyone who’s read this a very pleasant live <3


End file.
